Dolly X Dylan Eres mi mejor,,,,¿Novio?
by Espayrox
Summary: Esta historia relata sobre Dylan y Dolly, 2 Dalmatas "hermanastros" que aunque a veces puedan no llevarse tan bien y se metan en problemas muy seguido, saben que pueden contar el uno con el otro siempre, sin embargo tras una serie de acontecimientos (algunos felices y otros tristes) empezaran a dudar si su amor es solo fraternal o es algo mas. [Para mi el mejor Ship de la serie!]
1. Perdoname

**Yo no soy dueño de 101 Dalmatians Street (Calle Dálmatas 101) ni de sus personajes, solamente la historia (Mi Fanfiction)**

**Para los lectores: **lo que está en negrita** (como esto) **es del narrador ya sea especificaciones o aclaraciones y cada ( – ) es para diferenciar los diálogos de los personajes, yo escribo en este formato para ayudar a los lectores novatos a leer con tranquilidad y entender al 100% la historia.

¡Ok habiendo especificado esto, disfruten de mi historia! :D

**CAPITULO 1 [Perdóname…]**

**Era un nuevo día en Londres muy brillante y cálido, sobre todo en la casa 101 de la calle Dálmata, dentro se podía escuchar las risas de 97 cachorros que estaban jugando varios juegos entre si mientras 2 Dálmatas adultos tratando de controlar a los cachorros para darles su desayuno, sin embargo, en un cuarto en el piso de arriba aún estaban 2 dálmatas durmiendo, aunque al poco tiempo después se despertó uno de ellos por la bulla de sus hermanos.**

– Dylan: Ah….. **(Bostezando) **ya es de mañana**…..**cada vez las noches son más cortas** (lo dice mientras se friega los ojos y se rasca una oreja)**

**(Se escuchan risas y cosas caerse además de su padre diciéndoles que se calmen)**

– Dylan: Jejeje que mejor despertador que el de mis hermanos jugando y el de mis padres gritando.  
**  
(Mientras Dylan se levantaba y estiraba para quitarse el poco sueño que aún tenía, a unos 2 metros estaba Dolly aun dormida "boca arriba como siempre" y pues Dylan se le acercó para despertarla)**

– Dylan: Dolly despierta…. **(Se lo dice tranquilamente)**

– Dolly: ZZZZZZZZ **(Seguía profundamente dormida, aunque ahora se giró a un lado)  
**  
– Dylan: Vamos Dolly! ya salió el sol, es hora de levantarse! **(dijo mientras la sacudía por la espalda)**

– Dolly: mmmmm no molestes, déjame dormir! **(dijo mientras trataba de taparse la cara con una almohada que estaba cerca)**

– Dylan: Dolly tenemos que bajar recuerda que mamá y papá tienen que irse a trabajar **(hablo Dylan en un tono más alto y sacudiendo a su hermana un poco más fuerte)**

– Dolly: Ah…..diles a los cachorros que se queden en la cocina, ya bajo luego… **(hablando debajo de la almohada)**

– Dylan: Ah…Dolly ¿porque siempre tenemos que hacer lo mismo cada mañana?

– Dolly: *sonidos de ronquidos*

– Dylan: Dolly sé que estas despierta! **(lo dice con una mirada un poco enojada aunque no lo estaba realmente)**

– Dolly: ZZZZZzzzzzzz **(haciéndose la dormida)**

– Dylan: Muy bien, si así lo quieres….. **(Dylan se acerca rápidamente y empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Dolly por la espalda)**

– Dolly: Oye, espera! **(En esto se voltea hacia él, pero fue tarde, ya Dylan estaba encima de ella habiéndole quitado la almohada que tenía encima de ella y estaba haciéndole cosquillas un poco mas fuerte)**– Dolly: Dylan! jajajaja no por favor! JAJAJAJA…DYLAN! **(lo decía Riéndose)**

– Dylan: Te dije que te levantaras, y no me hiciste caso **(Lo dice con una sonrisa)**

– Dolly: Ya…..jajajaja…está bien, está bien, ya me levanto! **(Lo dice limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo de tanto reírse y con una sonrisa dulce)**

– Dylan: Porque siempre esperas a eso? **(le pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se quita de encima)**

– Dolly: Me gustaría creer que un día, me vas a dejar dormir un poco más, por eso. **(lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto apagada pero era una sonrisa mientras se levantaba)**

– Dylan: Sé que es cansado Dolly pero ¿crees que es fácil para mi levantarme a esta hora y más sabiendo lo que tengo que hacer durante el día? **(le dice con una cara de cansancio al final)**

– Dylan: Además no sé porque te quejas, no ayudas mucho que digamos… je **(lo dice rodando los ojos, aunque con una risa al final aunque, Dolly no noto la risita del final)**

– Dolly: ¡Oye! ¡Yo si ayudo! **(le dice con una mirada un poco enojada)**

– Dylan: Dolly yo soy quien se encarga de que estén las cosas en orden, tu por otra parte solo estas patinando o haciendo tus acrobacias de aquí para allá.

– Dolly: Yo paso tiempo con los cachorros asegurandome que no hagan nada malo, además ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste tiempo de caridad con ellos? **(se lo dice poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de él)**

– Dylan: Siempre trato de pensar en cosas nuevas para los cachorros, te recuerdo que el "Sistema de Lavar Dientes a 99 Cachorros" lo hice yo, junto con la ayuda de Dawkins claro.

– Dylan: Y eso lo hice para los cachorros, además que yo pase tiempo con Dawkins! **(Se lo dice un tanto enojado)**

– Dolly: **(Tranquilizándose porque se enojo cuando le grito)** Podrás decirme lo que quieras Dylan pero, no pasas tiempo con ellos. **(Se lo dice con mucha calma mientras niega con la cabeza y le apunta con su pata)**

– Dylan: Eso no es cierto! yo… **(Lo decía con duda pues empezó a pensar en ello, hasta que Dolly lo interrumpió)**

– Dolly: Dawkins ¿eh? Y desde que tu "creaste" el "Sistema de Lavar Dientes" **(Lo decía mientras alzaba sus patas y hacia paréntesis con las mismas) **¿has vuelto a pasar tiempo con él?

– Dylan: Claro que…eh… **(No sabía que decir ahora que lo pensaba no había vuelto a estar con Dawkins desde ese entonces, cierto se saludaban a diario pero de eso nada más)**

– Dolly: ¿Y? estoy esperando… **(se lo dijo mientras cruzaba las patas de arriba/delanteras)**

– Dylan: Yo… **(no sabía que decir al respecto, pero al estar acorralado se puso a la defensiva)**

– Dylan: ¡Yo me paso todo el día limpiando, llevando a los cachorros al parque, arropándolos y les doy de comer! ¡Tú que haces si quiera aquí Dolly! ¡Si todo lo hago yo pues por supuesto que pasaras tiempo con ellos! ¡Ya que tú no haces nada! **(lo dijo enojado)**

**(Esto le cayó a Dolly como un balde de agua fría, pues Dylan no era así normalmente, lo peor de todo es que ella no se quedó atrás)**

– Dolly: Por eso los cachorros prefieren estar conmigo que contigo Dylan, porque…**(en esto se frustra y dice muy enojada) **¡Yo si soy una buena hermana pues juego, converso y les doy mi tiempo a ellos, no como Tú un…Mal Hermano!.

**(En esto Dolly se percató de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca con sus patas mientras Dylan abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa y se pone a pensar sobre lo que dijo Dolly)**

– Dylan: … **(se quedó mirando a Dolly enojado, pero conforme pasaron los segundos su mirada se fue cayendo al piso y se volvió triste y hueca)**

– Dolly: ….…**(no sabía que decir, se maldijo por haber dicho eso y en principio se preguntaba porque lo dijo, eso hasta que recordó lo que le dijeron Dixie y Deede)**

**-[FLASHBACK]-**

**Unos días atrás, Dolly estaba jugando con Deede y Dixie "un nuevo juego que Dolly había inventado donde le tocaba buscarlos siendo la villana" y mientras lo hacía decía:**

– Dolly: Muajajajaja **(Simulando una voz malvada) **voy a encontrar a esos Dálmatas y los hare mascotas JAJAJAJA! **(Tratando de reír malévolamente)**

**(Deede y Dixie estaban escondidas debajo de la mesa pensando estar a salvo de su hermana)**

– Deede: Me hace gracia la voz de Dolly cuando nos persigue jeje **(Lo dice en voz baja pero con una risita al final)**

– Dixie: Si este es mi juego favorito Jejeje **(Responde pero con una risa un poco más alta que la de su hermano)**

**_  
*{Aclaro sé que en la serie "Oficialmente" las 2 son hembras pero cuando los vi por primera vez (y hasta varios meses después), me pareció que eran iguales a su manera a Dylan y Dolly solo que en versión más pequeña (aquí Deede es macho y Dixie es Hembra)** **y lo dejare así, pues serán importantes para esta y otras historias a futuro, sin más que decir continuemos}*  
**_

– Dolly: Oh ¿Que fue ese sonidito? **(Poniendo cara de villana)**

– Deede: Dixie! **(Se lo dice mientras se frotaba la cara en forma de enojo)**

– Dixie: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento **(Trataba de hablar bajo, pero no paraba de decirlo, hasta que Dolly metió su cabeza debajo de la mesa de golpe, asustando a los cachorros)**

– Dolly: Los Encontré!

– Deede y Dixie: AH! **(No se movieron por la sorpresa)**

– Dolly: Muajajajaja **(Reía mientras agarro a los 2 Dálmatas y los abrazaba fuertemente)**

– Dixie: No! ¡Déjanos ir! **(Lo decía fingiendo tener miedo)**

– Deede: Nunca seremos mascotas! **(tratando de ser el valiente de la escena)**

– Dolly: Muy tarde, prepárense para las cosquillas Transformadoras! **(En esto Dolly suelta a Deede y le empieza a hacer cosquillas a Dixie)**

– Dixie: Jajajajaja….no….jajajaja….ya no más….JAJAJA…Ah **(decía entre risas hasta que al final se hizo la dormida/inconsciente)****  
**  
– Deede: ¡No! deja a mi hermana! ¡Llévame a mí! **(lo decía mientras hacia una escena de tristeza levantando una pata)**

– Dolly: Tranquilo….. **(mientras dejaba a Dixie en el piso) **Tú serás el siguiente! ¿No es verdad Dixie? JAJAJAJA **(mirando a Dixie en el piso)**

**(En esto Dixie empieza a levantarse poco a poco y a tratar de copiar/imitar la risa de Dolly)**

– Deede: No! Dixie! **(lo dijo fingiendo que estaba asustado)**

– Dixie: Ven hermanito…...esto….TE GUSTARA! JAJAJAJA **(tratando de copiar a Dolly)**

– Deede: Jamás! **(En esto sale corriendo a las planta de arriba siendo perseguido por Dolly y Dixie)**

– Dolly: No dejes que se escape, Mascota! **(decía corriendo y tratando de hacer una voz malvada)**

– Dixie: Como desee maestra! **(decía con risitas mientras corría tras Deede)****  
**  
**(Deede tras correr durante un rato logro perderlas y ahora estaba en un armario pequeño que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones escondido, mientras Dolly buscaba en otros cuartos Dixie sabía exactamente donde estaba Deede "sabia sus escondites favoritos" pero no lo delato pues no quería acabar el juego tan rápido, sin embargo tras estar haciéndose como la que busca, decide ir a por su hermano)**

– Dixie: Deede…sal de donde quiera que estés….. **(hablo tratando de sonar malvada)**

– Dedee: no abras el armario, no abras el armario. **(decía en susurros para no delatar donde estaba, pero Dixie se estaba acercando)**

– Dixie: Deede….. **(decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más al armario donde estaba Deede)**

– Deede: *cara de asustado* **(fingía pues sabía que todo era parte del juego)**

**(Cuando en eso Dixie abre de golpe el armario y se abalanza sobre Deede sin darle tiempo a hacer nada)**

– Dixie: Te Encontré Hermanito! **(Mientras hacia una sonrisa malvada)**

– Deede: ¡No! ¡Dixie reacciona! **(tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermana)**

– Dixie: Es tiempo de que te unas a las mascotas hermanito! JAJAJAJA **(Riendo en alto)**

– Deede: Nooooooo!

**(En esto Dixie empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Deede quien reía y reía, no sin tratar de liberarse)**

– Deede: ¡NO!...Jajajajaja…detente….jajajajajaja….no puedo más.….Para! JAJAJAJAJA

**Dolly estaba a unos metros de ellos sonriendo felizmente viendo como sus hermanos jugaban con sus roles de su juego, no quería interrumpirlos, además, siempre prefería que jugaran entre ellos lo mayor posible así, construirían un mejor lazo entre ellos.**

– Deede: ahhhhh…..ahg! **(dijo mientras se hacia el muerto)**

– Dixie: jejejeje **(no pudo contener la risa al ver la "escena" de muerte de Deede, en esto Dolly interviene)**

– Dolly: jajaja Ok parece que a la final yo gane **(decía ya con su voz normal)**

**(En esto Dixie abraza a Deede quien aún se hacia el muerto)**

– Dixie: No me importa perder, la pase genial además, perdí con mi mejor amigo jeje

– Deede: jejeje **(levantándose)** si, a mí tampoco me importa haber perdido, estuvo genial! y si me convertí en Mascota fue por mi mejor amiga! **(En esto ambos se abrazan riendo tiernamente)**

– Dolly: Definitivamente son lo más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida **(lo dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro y sonriendo todavía más)**

**(Deede y Dixie al oír a Dolly decir eso se miran entre sí, y se abalanzan sobre ella y le empiezan a hacer cosquillas, aunque Dolly pudo zafarse antes de que los cachorros siguieran haciéndole más cosquillas)  
**  
– Dolly: jejeje ok está bien, ya gane así que ya no más cosquillas ¿vale? **(lo dijo alzando una ceja)**

– Dixie y Deede: Esta bien! ¡Gracias por jugar con nosotros Dolly! **(mientras abrazaban a Dolly)**

– Dolly: No tienen que agradecérmelo, somos hermanos siempre jugare con ustedes. **(devolviendo el abrazo)**

– Deede: ¿enserio siempre jugaras con nosotros? **(lo decía con un poco de duda)**

– Dolly: Claro ¿Por qué no lo haría? **(dijo algo confundida)**

– Dixie: Es que así jugábamos con Dylan pero ahora…. **(dijo esto mientras se ponía triste)**

– Dolly: ¿Que paso con Dylan? **(lo decía curiosa pero teniendo una idea de lo que era)**

– Deede: Dylan ahora se la pasa haciendo más las cosas de la casa y ya no juega con nosotros.

– Dixie: Si, cada vez que le pedimos que juegue está ocupado o dice que necesita descansar.

**(En esto ambos cachorros suspiran de tristeza y se sientan algo desanimados mientras Dolly solo puede mirarlos con algo de tristeza)**

– Dixie: Aun recuerdo el juego que jugábamos con el **(mientras trataba de medio hacer una sonrisa)**

– Deede: Si, el juego de los Dalmatarcianos era genial! **(decía un poco más alegre que Dixie pero aun así algo triste)**

– Dolly: En realidad, sí sabía del juego que jugaban con Dylan **(lo dice un poco triste) **¿De donde creen que saque la idea del juego del Amo y Las Mascotas?

– Deede y Dixie: Enserio?

– Dolly: Si, sabía que Dylan se ha estado distanciando de los cachorros por estar haciendo las tareas de la casa, pero no creí que ustedes se sentían así al respecto. **(lo dijo un tanto preocupada)**

– Dolly: Además creí que lo de Dylan era algo pasajero o temporal pero ya está varios días así.

– Dixie. ¡Por eso eres nuestra favorita! **(Lo dice abrazando con fuerza a Dolly)**

– Deede: ¡Porque siempre pasas tiempo con nosotros! **(lo mismo que Dixie)**

**(Aunque Dolly sabía que lo decían con cariño, se sentía mal pensando en lo que significaba y era que ella estaba tomando el juego y el cariño que Dylan debería tener, si no fuera por sus responsabilidades)**

– Dolly: Oigan, sé que no lo dicen de mala manera pero, no deben decir eso, yo sé que me quieren, pero Dylan los quiere tanto como yo los quiero y si les oye decir eso se sentirá muy mal. **(Lo decía mientras los acariciaba en la cabeza)**

– Dixie: Pero ¿le cuesta tanto tener un tiempo para jugar con nosotros? **(Lo dice media enojada)**

– Deede: Además no es algo de un solo día, siempre está ocupado y cuando acaba las tareas se va a su casa del árbol ya sea a dormir o a mirar sus "piedras lunares" **(Un tanto disgustado)**

– Dolly: Miren voy a ver si puedo hablar con él, talvez no se percata aun de lo que está haciendo **(Tratando de dar una solución pasajera y de sonar tranquila y confiada)**

– Deede: Seria genial que Dylan vuelva a ser el mismo de antes! Lo extraño mucho **(lo dijo con una sonrisa)**

– Dixie: Si, ahora que lo pienso, así podríamos jugar con ambos…..INCLUSO AL MISMO TIEMPO! **(Lo dijo súper emocionada de tan solo imaginarse como seria)**– Dolly: Jeje si, supongo que podríamos intentarlo **(lo dijo sonriendo ante la idea)**

– Dixie: ¡Gracias Dolly siempre nos ayudas y estas cuando te necesitamos!

– Deede: Ojala y resulte, oye podrías ser la reina Dalmatarciana ahora que lo pienso, siempre nos faltó una reina en el reino jeje pues Dixie y yo éramos los caballeros Dalmatarcianos.

– Dolly: Y supongo que Dylan era el rey no?

– Deede: No, era el Dálmata que llegaba desde la tierra en busca de los Dalmatarcianos

– Dixie: Y teníamos que atraparlo para que no revelara de nosotros a los Dálmatas de la tierra

– Dolly: Ok veo que no me entere al 100% de cómo era el juego jeje, esta bien seré la Reina de los Dalmatarcianos. **(sonriendo ante la idea)**

– Deede: ¡Gracias Dolly!

– Dixie: Por eso eres nuestra Fa….o cierto, por eso ¡Te Queremos! **(recordando lo que le dijo Dolly)**

– Dolly: Jejeje y yo a ustedes. **(Lo decía abrazando a los cachorros, sabiendo que tendría que hablar con Dylan para que vuelva a ser el mismo hermano cariñoso que ha sido siempre)**

**-[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]-**

– Dylan: je curioso…...creí que todos veían el sacrificio que hacía a diario para mantener todo en orden **(lo dice de una manera bien fría, que a Dolly le saco de sus pensamientos) **después de todo…..siempre lo hice por ellos..….y por ti... **(dice Dylan mientras su voz se corta al final)**

– Dolly: Dylan…yo no….. **(en esto Dylan la interrumpe y la mira fijamente)**

– Dylan: ¿Qué? ¿Que no querías decir eso? Sé que lo que me dijiste fue en serio…..se cuándo mientes….**(se lo dice volviendo a mirar el piso)**

– Dolly: No, ¡no lo dije enserió! **(Estaba muy triste al ver a Dylan así y más sabiendo que fue por lo que dijo)**

– Dylan: ¿Porque me mientes?…soy consciente que es cierto, que no paso tiempo con los cachorros….**(le dice de una manera un tanto amarga y sin quitar la mirada del piso)**

– Dolly: Entonces ¿lo sabias? pero…..¿porque seguías actuando así? **(Tratando de mirarlo a los ojos)**

**(En esto Dylan levanta la mirada y le queda viendo a Dolly mientras le responde)**

– Dylan: ¿actuando? Dolly, soy el hermano mayor de 97 hermanos debo velar por la seguridad y bienestar de todos y cada uno de ellos aunque eso implique que no lo vean/valoren o incluso aunque les caiga mal a alguno de ellos, todo ese peso esta encima mio.

– Dolly: Yo también soy la hermana mayor ¿sabes? **(Lo dice un tanto dolida)**

– Dylan. Eso ya lo sé Dolly, pero tú eres la hermana mayor a tu manera y yo a la mía…...como dices pasas tiempo con los cachorros, ves que estén bien entre ellos y que se sientan queridos y felices mientras yo me aseguro que todo esté bien en la casa y que no les falte nada **(dijo de manera un tanto apagada lo que hacía Dolly hasta que llego a decir sus funciones en la casa y ahí lo dijo de manera triste)**

**(En esto Dolly se queda un tanto impactada pues no sabía que Dylan veía las cosas de esa manera y pensando detenidamente debió haberlas visto ella antes, pues ella siempre estaba jugando o haciendo travesuras con los cachorros para que Dylan la ayudara después o arreglara el desorden que ocasionaban, pero nunca se percató el peso que le estaba haciendo cargar a su hermano, tras pensarlo detenidamente Dolly responde)**

– Dolly: Te percatas que esto es mi culpa, ¿verdad? **(lo decía con la voz algo rota)**

– Dylan: ….. ¿Por qué? **(le pregunto sin mirarla solo al piso)**

– Dolly: Dylan, las cosas no tendrían que haber sido así, yo... nunca me percate que al solo dedicarme a jugar o pasar tiempo con los cachorros, te dejaba todo a ti, aun sabiendo que mamá y papá nos encargaron esto no solo a 1 sino a los 2…..y yo te falle…. **(lo dijo de una manera tan triste que hasta Dylan alzo la cabeza para mirarla)**

– Dolly: Lo siento Dylan…En verdad, lo siento mucho… **(esto lo dijo al borde de las lágrimas)**

**(Dylan no lo podía creer Dolly se estaba disculpando y no solo eso aceptaba que ella tenía toda la culpa...…aunque)**

– Dylan: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Dolly? (lo decía también ya formándose unas lágrimas en sus ojos)

– Dolly: ¡Porque es la verdad! **(ahí ya comenzó a llorar)** si hubiera visto que necesitabas mi ayuda desde antes habría hecho algo, pero en lugar de eso me comporte como cachorro, y en lugar de ayudarte fui…! ¡UNA CARGA MAS! **(Esto último lo dijo en voz alta)**

**Mientras Dolly se lamentaba Dylan se acercó hasta estar a unas 2 patas de distancia de Dolly [menos de medio metro]**

– Dylan: Fue mi culpa Dolly yo debí habértelo dicho desde el inicio, pensé que lo verías con el tiempo o que me acostumbraría a llevar las riendas pero aun así poder tener tiempo para todo y todos **(esto lo decía mirando a un lado no podía ver a Dolly en ese estado)**

– Dolly: Sabes que es lo que más me enoja….**(Al oír esto Dylan le regresa a ver)**

– Dolly: Que durante todos estos días, muchos de los cachorros me decían que era una muy buena hermana con ellos, pero ahora veo que contigo…..quien me ha ayudado cuando lo necesite, quien me aconseja siempre de la mejor manera, quien me reconforta cuando estoy triste incluso, quien se ha echado la culpa solo para protegerme..…he sido una mala hermana.

**(Dolly acabando de decir la última parte acerca su cabeza al pecho de Dylan y empieza a llorar libremente, por su parte Dylan se sentía lo peor de lo peor porque nunca hubiera imaginado que tras hablarse con franqueza entre los 2 terminarían así y más sabiendo que la culpa era de ambas partes, ya no lo pudo soportar más y también comenzó a llorar sin ningún control sobre las lágrimas calientes que caían sobre sus mejillas)  
(Así se quedaron un rato hasta que Dylan hablo un poco más tranquilo habiéndose desahogado)**

– Dylan: ¿Dolly?– Dolly: … **(no quería responder aún se sentía culpable por Dylan)**

– Dylan: ¿Sabes porque nunca te dije nada al respecto? **(le pregunto de manera extraña)**

– Dolly: ….¿porque?

– Dylan: Porque me gustaba que seas así **(lo dice con una sonrisa que se apagó rápidamente)**

– Dolly: ¿Cómo? **(alzo a ver a Dylan directamente pues no entendía lo que le decía)**

– Dylan: Tu forma de ser, siempre fue lo que más me gusto de ti, que siempre eres alegre y cariñosa y no le tienes miedo a hacer lo que quieres hacer, que siempre estás de una lado para otro como…un cachorro **(Esto lo dice volviendo a sonreír aunque Dolly lo miro confusa)**– Dylan: No te dije nada porque, quería que conservaras esa alegría interna, ese espíritu libre que tienes ya que si no cambiabas no importa que pase o cuánto tiempo transcurra seguiríamos siendo siempre los mejores amigos…..y porque era lo que me motivaba a seguir adelante … porque si tú eras alegre era porque eras feliz y si tú eras feliz…..yo también lo iba a ser. **(Esto lo termino diciendo con la sonrisa más cálida que había hecho en toda su joven vida)**

**(Dolly no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de Dylan, aún estaba asimilando lo que le acabo de decir pero, ya no estaba triste más bien se sentía mucho mejor tras oír esas dulces palabras de su hermano**)

– Dylan: ¿Suena tonto verdad? **(lo dice viendo al piso nuevamente)**

– Dolly: No, en lo absoluto…..¿Dylan? **(le pregunta mientras con su pata derecha le levanta la cara para que la mire directamente) **

– Dylan: ¿Si? **(Un tanto nervioso)**

– Dolly: Yo…. **(empezó a acercar la cara de Dylan a la suya….…..PERO!)**

**(En ese momento entra Dante al cuarto en donde estaban Dolly y Dylan)**

– Dante: Buenos Dia..WOW

**_Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo :D_**

**_Es la primera historia o Fanfic que escribo de esta hermosísima serie (me vi la anterior "1998" así que quede fascinado con la actual) así que si, habrá más historias de esta serie =)_**

**_Espero actualizarla pronto [Me gustó muchísimo como quedo :´D] pero tengo otro par de historias que quiero publicarlas antes de continuar con esta (esta ya está completa pero subiré la siguiente parte cuando acabe las otras historias) aunque si veo que muchos piden que suba ya la siguiente parte….puede ser no lo niego :B_**

**_Sin nada más que decir WOW WACKA ADIOS XP_**


	2. La Promesa

**[La Promesa]**

– Dylan: ¿Suena tonto verdad? **(lo dice viendo al piso nuevamente)**

– Dolly: No, en lo absoluto...¿Dylan? **(le pregunta mientras con sus patas le levanta la cara para que la mire directamente)**

– Dylan: ¿Si? **(Un tanto nervioso)**

– Dolly: Yo... **(empezó a acercar la cara de Dylan a la suya pero)**

**(En ese momento entra Dante al cuarto en donde estaban Dolly y Dylan)**

– Dante: Buenos Dia..!WOW!

**(En esto Dolly se separa rápidamente de Dylan y Dylan de Dolly** **al escuchar la voz de Dante, sin embargo para cuando regresaron a ver, Dante ya estaba con los ojos bien abiertos sin moverse ni decir nada)**

– Dolly: Ho-hola Dante, ¿Qué tal? **(algo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada)**

– Dylan: Bu-Buenos Días Dante. **(un tanto sonrojado)**

**Sin embargo Dante solo les quedo viendo un momento más y de ahí dijo.**

– Dante: Solo…**(sacudiéndose la cabeza para reaccionar)** vine a decirles que Mamá y Papá ya quieren que bajen, pues ya se tiene que ir a trabajar y llegaran tarde **(Esto lo dijo sin dejar de mirar de manera rara a Dylan y Dolly)**

– Dylan: Claro, ahora mismo bajamos. **(lo dijo aun sonrojado)**

– Dolly: Si, ya estábamos por bajar jeje **(lo dijo con una risita nerviosa)**

– Dante: Ok….eso les diré **(se dio media vuelta y se fue sin cerrar la puerta tras el)**

**(Dylan y Dolly solo se quedaron viendo el pasillo viendo como Dante se iba por las escaleras al piso de abajo, tras ya no verlo ambos se regresaron a ver y bajaron la mirada pues no sabían que decir en ese momento)**

– Dolly: Bueno…yo….. **(En eso es interrumpida por Dylan)**

– Dylan: Gracias Dolly. **(Se lo dijo de manera un tanto más tranquilo)**

– Dolly: No, ni lo menciones, después de todo fue mi culpa **(dijo esto un poco apagada)**

– Dylan: Dolly ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa debí pedir tu ayuda, no cargar con todo yo solo.

– Dolly: Dylan era también mi responsabilidad y lo sabes **(dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo)**

– Dylan: cierto aunque, siempre me gustaba verte en tu patineta de aquí para allá. **(dijo apuntando a su patineta)**

– Dolly: Y a mí verte jugar con los cachorros de vez en cuando **(le dijo un tanto triste)**

– Dylan: Yo también extraño jugar con ellos **(lo dijo un poco triste)**

**(Dolly se le queda viendo a Dylan por unos segundos y recuerda lo que les dijo a Dizzy y Deede hace unos días, así que le pregunta)**

– Dolly: Dylan, ya que queda más que claro que los 2 tenemos la culpa "aunque yo más por supuesto" **(En esto Dylan pone una cara un poco triste y mirándola)**

– Dylan: Dolly…. **(pero Dolly continua sin dejarle terminar)**

– Dolly: ¿Podríamos hacernos una promesa? **(le dijo girándose hacia él y viéndolo directamente)**

– Dylan: ¿Una promesa? **(le pregunta con mucha duda mirándola de reojo)**

– Dolly: Si, pues si queremos que todo mejore necesitamos cambiar "LOS DOS" **(Dolly puso mucho énfasis en la ultima parte)**

– Dylan: Esta bien, y ¿de qué sería la promesa? **(le pregunto volteándose a ver a Dolly frente a frente un tanto dudoso)**

– Dolly: Que de ahora en adelante, siempre nos ayudaremos en todas las cosas, ya sea dentro o fuera de la casa no importa que ¿Si? y que seremos sinceros entre nosotros sin importar de que se trate…"SIEMPRE" ¿Ok? **(Dylan se quedó un poco impresionado tras oír todo eso)**

– Dylan: Sabes, me sorprende que quieras que nos prometamos algo así.

– Dolly: ¿Acaso no quieres? **(lo dijo tratando de no sonar triste)**

– Dylan: ¿Qué? No, al contrario je **(una pequeña sonrisa) **creo-creo que es lo que siempre nos faltó a los dos ¿sabes?, ser siempre honestos entre nosotros y "dejar cualquier cosa por el otro" **(en esto piensa lo que dijo y se corrige)**

– Dylan: Quiero decir "Dejar de hacer cualquier cosa, por ayudar al otro" **(imperceptiblemente sonrojado) **y repito ser sinceros pues, fue mi falta de sinceridad lo que nos lastimo al final.

– Dolly: … **(solo se quedó callada pensando en lo que dijo Dylan)**

– Dylan: Esta bien, te prometo que….. **(En esto un grito desde abajo los interrumpe)**

– Dalilah: Dylan! Dolly! **(Eran los gritos de su madre, aunque un poco elevados para ser normal)**

– Dylan: Es Mamá **(Lo dijo un poco alarmado)**

– Dolly: Gracias, si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta **(se lo dijo en tono de broma)**

– Dylan: ja-ja muy graciosa **(lo dijo mirándola con sarcasmo)**

– Dolly: jejeje **(no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la cara de Dylan)**

– Dylan: **(girando los ojos ante la risa de Dolly)** Vamos Dolly, Mamá se oye molesta la verdad **(dijo esto levantándose y saliendo de la habitación)**

– Dolly: Esta bien, de todas formas ya me empezaba a dar hambre. **(siguiendo a Dylan)**

– Dolly: Cierto pero ¿y la promesa? **(dijo esto un tanto decepcionada)**

– Dylan: Primero veamos que sucede con Mamá pues parece enojada y ahí retomaremos la promesa ¿vale? **(lo dijo sonriendo felizmente y por alguna razón a Dolly la hizo sentirse feliz por dentro)**

– Dolly: Ok, confió en ti hermano **(le dijo abrazando a Dylan con mucho cariño)**

– Dylan: y yo en ti hermana **(le dijo abrazándola con cuidado pero firmemente)**

**(Se quedaron ahí unos minutos mientras que cada uno no sabía cómo romper el abrazo, pero aun así no querían hacerlo tampoco pues se sentían extrañamente felices al estar así el uno tan cerca del otro, sin embargo un grito nuevamente los regreso a la realidad)**

– Doug: Dylan! Dolly! **(su grito parecía un poco más serio de lo normal así que se separaron un poco sonrojados)**

– Dylan: Si seguimos así, nos vamos a meter en problemas jeje **(dijo con una risita algo nerviosa al final)  
**  
– Dolly: ni que lo digas jeje **(tratando de estar tranquila aunque sin mucho éxito)**

– Dylan: ¿Dolly? **(pregunto un tanto nervioso)**

– Dolly: ¿Si? **(respondió muy alegre aunque un poquito nerviosa)**

– Dylan: Antes de que Dante entrara al cuarto…..**(pregunto algo inseguro de continuar)**

– Dolly:…. **(Ahora ella estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decir)**– Dylan: ¿Que querías decirme, que me lo querías susurrar?

– Dolly: Yo…**(no sabía que decir en realidad, ella misma se preguntaba que iba a hacer ahí)**

– Dylan: Solo pregunto pues, me tomaste con tus patas y me…acercabas…a tu cara **(En este punto ambos estaban muy sonrojados)**

– Dolly: Yo…... **(sin saber que hacer o decir) **

– Dalilah y Doug: ¡DYLAN! ¡DOLLY!

– Dolly: Creo que eso mejor lo dejamos para más tarde ¿ok? Ya suenan más que enojados **(dijo esto mientras se adelantaba a las escaleras)**

– Dylan: Supongo que tienes razón **(dijo siguiéndola pero no sin pensar en lo que le dijo)**

**(Dylan y Dolly empezaron a bajar aún sonrojados, pero justo vieron a Dante y Deepak charlando justo donde acababa las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ¡Hola Deepak! **(se miraron los dos al ver que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron todavía mas)**– Dolly: jejeje **(riendo algo nerviosa junto a Dylan)**

– Dylan: Jejeje **(riendo algo nervioso junto a Dolly)**

– Deepak: Buenos Días Dylan, Buenos Días Dolly, los noto algo raros, pero aun así veo que sus energías rebosan de alegría **(lo dijo tratando de sonar algo sabio y sereno)**

– Dolly: Bueno…se podría decir que Dylan y yo conversamos sobre algunas "cosas" y eso me tiene más tranquila ¿no hermano? **(dijo sin mirarlo)**

– Dylan: Si, te sorprendería lo que hace una charla privada jeje **(tan pronto lo dijo ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente)**

**(En eso Dylan pensó**

***porque dije eso, tonto, tonto, TONTO!* Por otra parte Dolly pensaba *no puedo creer que dijera eso, y enfrente de Deepak y Dante!*)**

– Deepak: ah…. ¿Está todo bien? **(pregunto algo curioso)**– Dylan y Dolly: ¡SI!

**(Sin embargo tras su respuesta tanto Dylan y Dolly vieron que Dante les quedo viendo de una manera algo extraña que dejo con dudas a ambos, sin embargo se pudo escuchar un grito que jurarían se escuchó hasta el Central Park)**

– Dalilah: Dolly Dalmata!

– Doug: Dylan Dalmata!

**(En eso Dylan y Dolly fueron un poco cabizbajos pero apurados a la cocina para ver a sus padres)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ¿Si? **(ambos con un poco de miedo en sus voces)**

– Dalilah: Les estamos llamando desde hace más de 1 Hora! **(lo dijo un tanto enojada)**

– Dawkins: 1 hora, 41 minutos y 52 segundos para ser exactos **(lo dijo con un reloj en su pata)**

– Dolly y Dylan: Gracias Dawkins **(dijeron mientras lo miraban un poco enojados)**

– Doug: Incluso mandamos a Dante para que los llamara **(dijo eso apuntando a Dante)**

**(Sin embargo dante al escuchar su nombre y ver que lo apunto se puso algo nervioso y puso una cara alarmada, Deepak que aún estaba a su lado se percató de esto)**

– Deepak: ¿Ahora tú? ***suspiro*** ¿Dante? Siento anomalías en tus energías, más de lo normal **(pregunto esto un poco preocupado)**

– Dante: Yo…. **(aun nervioso)**

**(En eso pasa Delgado a toda velocidad y pasa cerca de Deepak y Dante, quien se asusta por esto)**

– Dante: ¡YO NO VI NADA! **(sale corriendo al patio mientras los demás lo ven con intriga)**

– Dawkins: Dante, ¿por qué no me sorprende que salga con algo así? **(lo dijo con una ceja alzada)**

– Doug: Ahhhhhh **(frustrado tapándose la cara con una pata)**

– Dalilah: A todo esto ¿porque no bajaban? **(les pregunto alzando una ceja)**

– Dylan y Dolly: eh… **(no sabían que decir)**

– Dalilah: sigo esperando **(un poco más enojada)**

– Dylan: ahhh pues… **(aun no sabía que decir, además no era bueno mintiéndole a su madre)**

**(En esto Dolly recordó la promesa que le hizo a Dylan y pensó que si iban a hablar/castigar a alguien al menos que fuera solo a ella)**

– Dolly: Es que….Dylan trataba de…..levantarme y pues no quería hacerle caso, pero el siendo el buen hermano que es, no bajo hasta que yo lo hiciera **(En esto Dolly le regresa a ver a Dylan y le sonríe, mientras Dylan solo se le queda viendo, impactado de que está asumiendo toda la culpa)**

– Dolly: En verdad lo siento. (**dijo bajando la mirada algo lamentada)**

**(Muchos de los cachorros se quedaron con la boca abierta pues no solo Dolly se estaba disculpando sino que estaba aceptando TODA la culpa y ayudando a Dylan)  
**

– Dalilah: No te voy a negar Dolly, me sorprende lo que me acabas de decir **(un poco sorprendida hasta perdió todo el enojo que tenía hace un rato)**– Doug: O_O **(Aun con cara sorprendida pues creía conocer al menos a Dolly)**

**Sin embargo Dylan no pudo ver que Dolly se quede con toda la responsabilidad, pues él ya sabía que sucede al cargar con todo, así que decidió actuar.**

– Dylan: Aunque ella está diciendo la verdad, falta un detalle en su historia.

**(En esto Doug, Dalilah y Dolly le regresaron a ver a Dylan mientras hablaba)**

– Dylan: La razón por la que Dolly no se levantaba, es porque anoche me ayudo a clasificar mi colección de piedras lunares **(Dijo esto tratando de sonar sincero)**– Dylan: Sé que no debemos acostarnos tarde pero, como Dolly y yo nos pasamos el día cuidando a los cachorros bañándolos sacándolos al parque, arropándolos y limpiando la casa, pues solo tenía la noche para hacerlo y Dolly, siendo la buena hermana que es **(le regresa a ver a Dolly y le sonríe, mientras Dolly sabiendo lo que trata de hacer le devuelve la sonrisa) **me ayudo, y me gustó mucho que lo hiciera pues, así no me desvelaría tanto como habiéndolo hecho solo, lo disfrute mucho la verdad. **(dijo esto último sonriendo cálidamente a sus padres)**

**Mini-Parte ZUKULENTA**

**/  
[Dante estaba tomando agua algo más tranquilo, sin embargo se percató que Dylan estaba hablando y nadie más, así que se acercó a escuchar que es lo que decía pero solo alcanzo a escuchar **_**"**__me ayudo, y me gustó mucho que lo hiciera, pues así no me desvelaría tanto como habiéndolo hecho solo, lo disfrute mucho la verdad"_ **A lo que Dante se dijo a si mismo **_¡¿Qué?! O_O__**]**_**  
"EL QUE ENTENDIÓ, ENTENDIÓ" :P******

– Doug y Dalilah:…...…..(**solo se quedaron ahí pensando en lo que acabaron de oír)**

– Doug: ¿Podemos hablar?** (dijo apuntando a unos metros de donde estaban ellos)**

– Dalilah: Doug ¡no podemos perder más tiempo, vamos a llegar tarde! **(dijo algo preocupada)**

– Doug: Dalilah, más tarde no creo que sea posible jejeje **(en eso toma su pata y la lleva un poco lejos de los oídos de los cachorros)**

– Dalilah: Ok, ¿de qué quieres hablar justo ahora? **(se lo dijo un poco molesta)**

– Doug: ¿Te percatas de lo que acaba de ocurrir? **(se lo pregunta un poco entrecerrados los ojos)**

– Dalilah: ¡Que vamos a llegar tarde! **(se lo dijo un poco alto, pero no gritando)**

– Doug: Dalilah, ¡el trabajo puede esperar! **(lo dijo así mismo un poco alto pero sin gritar)**

– Dalilah: ***Suspiro*** ok, ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar? **(dijo tratando de calmarse)**

– Doug: 2 cosas, que Dolly acepto la culpa de sus acciones y que Dylan decidió ayudar a Dolly echándose la culpa el mismo. **(se lo dijo muy silenciosamente)**

– Dalilah: …. **(se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Doug)**

**Dalilah volteo a ver a Dylan y Dolly para ver que se miraban mientras se sonreían y se puso a pensar más a fondo lo que le dijo Doug pues estaba muy nerviosa por llegar tarde al trabajo.**

– Dalilah: Bien lo veo ¿Y? **(lo dijo regresando a ver a Doug)**

– Doug: De Dylan puedo decir que es un muy bonito gesto de su parte, que trate de echarse la culpa para ayudar a Dolly, pero de lo que si estoy muy sorprendido es que Dolly haya asumido la responsabilidad de sus acciones y pedido disculpas.

– Dalilah: Si de Dolly no esperaba eso la verdad (**dijo eso algo pensativa)**

– Doug: No crees que ¿tenemos un poco de culpa en esto? **(le dijo tratando de sonar muy tranquilo)**

– Dalilah: ¿Porque piensas eso? **(le pregunto algo intrigada por lo que dijo)**

– Doug: Sé que nos desobedecieron al no acostarse temprano, pero si te pones a pensar es porque les dejamos demasiado peso encima de ellos. **(le dijo de manera tranquila pero lo último en un tono algo triste)**

– Dalilah: Doug ya hemos hablado al respecto, no tenemos a quien más dejarles a los cachorros, además, te recuerdo que fueron Dolly y Dylan quienes se ofrecieron para cuidarlos.

– Doug: Eso ya se pero ¿ no te percatas? que lo hicieron porque quieren ayudarnos, aunque eso implique quedarse sin tiempo para ellos, además ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Dylan y Dolly pasaron tiempo haciendo lo que ellos quieren y no lo que deben?

– Dalilah: Si quieres puedes preguntarme a mi esa misma pregunta ¿sabes? **(se lo dijo con los ojos entre cerrados)**

– Doug: Te recuerdo que "Nosotros" somos los padres, ellos no **(le dijo un poco sorprendido de como respondió Dalilah)**

– Dalilah**:**….***suspira*** lo sé…lo lamento **(dijo esto mientras miraba al piso y un poco triste)**

**(En eso Dylan y Dolly se percataron del movimiento que hizo su madre y esa mirada triste en ella no pudieron hacer más que preguntarse, si estaba así por culpa de ellos)**

– Doug: Tranquila, no te lo dije para que te pongas así **(lo dijo mientras la abrazaba)**

– Dalilah: Es que, sé que ellos no deberían cuidarlos y que es mucha responsabilidad pero, sabes que necesitamos tu trabajo y el mío para mantener esta casa en pie. **(dijo esto muy apenada)**

– Doug: No te digo en ese sentido, yo se que necesitamos el trabajo de ambos y que nos esforzamos para mantener todo en orden, pero deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar a Dylan y Dolly también. **(lo dijo triste pues no quería ver a su esposa así)**

– Dalilah: Y ¿qué podemos hacer? **(le pregunto aun triste por lo de antes)**

– Doug: mmmmm….¿Recuerdas esos días libres que estábamos guardando para las vacaciones de verano?

– Dalilah: Te refieres a ¿tomar nuestras vacaciones antes de tiempo? **(le dijo confusa)**

– Doug: No exactamente, decía que si tomas 1 semana de tus vacaciones y después de eso yo 1 de las mías, podríamos darles ese tiempo de libertad que necesitan y que tú y yo sabemos que se lo merecen.

– Dalilah: Pero ¿y que pasara con las vacaciones de verano? **(le pregunto muy dudosa) **no me parece justo que nosotros y todos los cachorros pierdan su viaje a la playa por esto.

– Doug: No tiene por qué ser así, aún faltan meses para eso, además tras el descanso de Dylan y Dolly podemos ir recuperando esos días trabajando un par de horas extra cada semana, así a la final, de toda la semana de vacaciones que tomamos recuperaremos unos ¿4 días quizás? y así podemos aun ir de vacaciones y cumplir con nuestros trabajos.

– Dalilah: ¿Eso se te ocurrió a ti ahora? **(le pregunto algo sorprendida)**

– Doug: ¿Que me quieres decir? **(se lo dijo con una cara un poco molesta, aunque rápidamente la cambio por una sonrisa pues sabía que era broma)**

– Dalilah: Normalmente soy yo la de las ideas, por eso mi pregunta jeje **(tratando de sonreír)**

– Doug: Tal vez estas muy cansada, por eso mismo te digo que Dylan y Dolly merecen un descanso, además ellos han hecho sacrificios ¿no deberíamos hacer lo mismo por ellos?

**(Dalilah no quería pensar en esa clase de cosas, siempre quiso creer que todo marchaba a la perfección en su casa pero ahora vio que no era así, y todo lo que le decía Doug era cierto, no podía negar nada de lo que le dijo así que solo asintió con la cabeza, para levantarse junto con Doug e ir a donde aún estaban Dylan y Dolly)**

– Dalilah: Dylan, Dolly…quiero que me respondan algo. **(lo dijo de manera tranquila)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ¿Si, Mamá? **(ambos un tanto preocupados por verla triste hace rato)**

– Dalilah: del 1 al 10 ¿qué tan cansado es cuidar de los cachorros?

– Dolly: mmmm….Diría que es bastante trabajoso, un 8 para mí, ya que ver, cuidar y jugar con 97 hermanos no es tarea fácil.

– Dylan: Pues, en realidad depende del día Mamá **(dijo haciendo círculos con su pata)**

– Doug: ¿Como que del día Dylan? **(le pregunto algo confuso y Dalilah igualmente)**

– Dylan: Pues como hoy es Viernes los cachorros les gusta ir al parque tanto de mañana y en la tarde, toca bañarlos cada vez que vuelven, darles el almuerzo, que se laven los dientes además que sabemos organizar un…cine en casa en la noche por así decirlo y de ahí arroparlos para que se duerman.

– Dolly: Cierto, hoy todos íbamos a ver La Dama y El Vagabundo 2 en el cin… **(dijo esto cuando Dylan le tapó la boca con su pata)**

– Dylan: ¡Dolly! Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa. **(dijo Dylan mientras se podía escuchar a algunos cachorros gritando de alegría, mientras otros quejándose de que no era la que esperaban)**

– Dolly: Lo siento **(dijo algo apenada por arruinar la sorpresa)**

– Dalilah: Entonces para ti Dylan hoy ¿qué tan cansado es? **(dijo esto tratando de llegar ya a una respuesta)**

– Dylan: Veamos **(poniéndose a hacer cálculos en el aire con sus patas)**

– Dolly: ¿Enserio? Jejeje **(no pudo evitar reírse ante esto)**

– Doug: Dylan, creo que tu madre quiere la respuesta corta y rápida jeje **(le dijo un poco riéndose de lo que hacía su hijo)**

– Dylan: Pues, hoy sería un 8.5 **(dijo bajando sus pata)**

– Dolly: ¿Le atine? JA y sin tanto calculo (**Dijo esto haciéndose la lista)**

– Dalilah: Ok, creen que como ya es Viernes ¿puedan cuidar a los cachorros solo hasta mañana?

– Dylan: pero si siempre lo hacemos jeje

– Dolly: ¿Acaso pasa algo Mamá? **(le pregunto algo confusa)**

– Doug: Ya estamos a 2 días y ya quedamos en hacerlo supongo que deben saberlo ¿no? **(dijo alzando los hombros)**

– Dalilah: He hablado con su padre y **(en eso es interrumpida aunque no le importo)**

– Doug: Creemos que necesitan un tiempo de descanso pues todos los días cuidan de los cachorros.

– Dylan: Ustedes los cuidan los Domingos ¿saben? Además que trabajan hasta tarde todos los días **(dijo tratando de dar crédito a sus padres también)**

– Dolly: y siempre vienen con una sonrisa dejando el cansancio de su trabajo de lado y dispuestos a jugar con los cachorros **(añadió Dolly)**

– Dalilah: Cierto Dylan y gracias por ese detalle Dolly, pero ahora entiendo que no fue correcto dejarles todo ese peso a ustedes dos, después de todo aún son muy jóvenes.

– Doug: Ustedes deberían estar jugando/divirtiéndose pues no serán jóvenes por siempre.

– Dolly: ósea que ¿nos darán más tiempo libre? **(dijo un tanto alegre)**

– Dalilah: Aún hay que ver como coordinamos eso pero, si eso sería en resumen, pues creemos que se lo merecen. **(lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su cara)**

– Doug: Porque han sido muy responsables además de que como dicen ustedes siempre están con una sonrisa cuando llegamos **(sonríe cálidamente mientras acaricia la cabeza de ambos)**

– Dylan: Como no hacerlo son excelentes padres, que siempre cuidan de nosotros y (**en esto Dolly lo interrumpe)**

– Dolly: y que siempre nos dan cariño y amor sin importar que día o momento sea **(dijo esto poniendo una tierna sonrisa)**

– Dalilah: Oh, **(algo conmovida) **ahora sé que en verdad que se merecen eso y mucho más **(lo dijo abrazando a Dylan y Dolly)**

– Dylan y Dolly: Gracias Mamá **(dijeron al mismo tiempo)**

**(En eso Dawkins estaba con su reloj en la pata y viendo la hora que marcaba, se dispuso a regresar a los cuatro a la realidad)**

– Dawkins: No quiero ser aguafiestas pero….¿Tienen idea de la hora que es? **(dijo esto un tanto alarmado)**

– Doug: Vamos Dawkins, no arruines el momento ademas, no puede ser tan tarde **(dijo esto tratando de sonar tranquilo)**

– Dalilah: Dawkins…..¿qué hora es? **( dejando de abrazar a Dylan y Dolly, pregunto tapando su cara con una pata temiendo lo peor)**

– Dawkins: LAS 11:30! **(dijo casi gritando a todo pulmón lo cual no ayudo a los nervios de Dalilah)**

– Doug: Tranquila Dalilah, tranquila, aún podemos…. **(pero fue cortado por Dalilah)**

– Dalilah: 11:30! ¡DOUG! **(dijo muy desesperada)**  
**  
(En eso Dalilah tomo la pata de su marido y lo arrastro hasta la puerta principal de la casa a una velocidad que hasta Delgado se sorprendió al verlos pasar así de rápidos)**

– Delgado: WoW **(con una gran sonrisa de lo que acababa de ver)**

– Doug: Dalilah, Tranquila!

– Dalilah: ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice si ya vamos 4 HORAS TARDE!

**(Dalilah acabando de decir eso puso su pata en el lector de la puerta para ya salir, pero mientras la puerta reconocía la huella de Dalilah y hacia su característico sonido, Doug hablo)**

– Doug: Si es tarde, lo admito pero….un último abrazo! **(dijo esto alzando los brazos para que sus cachorros lo abrazaran como es de costumbre y mientras Dylan y Dolly se acercaban a la puerta)**

– Cachorros: Abrazo, abrazo, abrazo, abrazo **(muchísimos cachorros saltando a su padre para abrazarlo)**

– Dalilah: Lo siento mis cachorros, pero hoy no habrá abrazo **(dijo esto mientras abría la puerta, sacaba a su marido de la pata y cerraba la puerta antes de que los cachorros se abalanzaran sobre Doug)**

– Dylan y Dolly: Adiós Mam… **(no pudieron terminar pues ya se habían ido)**

– Cachorros: AHHhhhhh **(Todos lo cachorros suspiraron tristes, por no poder dar un último abrazo a su padre, cayendo sin hacerse daño y hiendo cada quien a hacer algo dejando la puerta principal vacía, en esto Dylan le sonríe mientras Dolly le regresa la sonrisa aunque no sin sonrojarse en el acto)**

– Dylan: Gracias Dolly, en serio **(lo dijo mirando al piso pero lo hacía sonriendo ampliamente)**

– Dolly: ¿En serio? Si fuiste tú quien salió a mi rescate, con que te ayude a organizar tu colección de piedras lunares ¿eh? **(le dijo con una cara un poco picara)**

– Dylan: Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió ¿ok? **(dijo eso tratando de no mirarla pues le daba gracia verla así)**

**(En eso Dolly recuerda la promesa que quedaron en hacerse luego)**

– Dolly: Dylan recuerdas la promesa ¿no?

– Dylan: Creí que por eso, ambos salimos en defensa del otro jeje **(tratando de sonar obvio)**

– Dolly: Supongo que es cierto jeje **(en eso ambos se ponen frente a frente)**

– Dylan: ¿Quieres que yo comience? **(le pregunto algo nervioso no sabía él porque)**

– Dolly: Si tú quieres, bueno **(quería preguntar algo pero no sabía si decirlo)**

– Dylan: Muy bien…..Yo… **(pero Dolly le interrumpe)**

– Dolly: Podríamos decirlo al mismo tiempo ¿no? Claro si no te molesta **(dijo muy sonrojada)**

– Dylan: Claro que no, es más, creo que así sería más especial nuestra promesa **(lo dijo algo sonrojado pero tranquilo)**

– Dolly: !JA¡ ***aclarándose la garganta* **perdón **(dijo esto apenada)**

– Dylan: Esa risita siempre fue una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti **(lo dijo sonriendo y mirando al piso)**

– Dolly: ¿En serio? **(lo dijo viéndolo de reojo pero ahora ella también estaba sonriendo)**

– Dylan: Si, como ya dije antes, por eso me gustaba verte jugar con los cachorros pues, es ahí donde más la puedo escuchar **(dijo esto alzando la vista viéndola directo)**

– Dolly: Jajajajaja ***Dulce Risa* (aunque muy sonrojada ahora tenía la vista directamente en Dylan)**

– Dylan: Ok entonces a la de 3 ¿sí? **(le pregunto sonriendo de una manera algo rara pero linda)**

**(Dylan y Dolly estaban justo a 3 pasos y conforme contaban se iban acercando…..…)**

– Dolly: Ok **(al responder esto, y Dolly al ver esa sonrisa, sentía su corazón latir con mucha fuerza)**

– Dylan: 1 **(El corazón de Dylan empezó a latir sin control en este punto)**

– Dolly: 2 **(ambos empezaron a entrecerrar los ojos)**

– Dylan y Dolly: 3…... 

**Fin del Capitulo :P ... ಠ_ಠ**_****_

_**Recuerden comentar y votar para hacerme saber que les gusta esta historia y motivar a traer el resto. :D**_

_**Cuídense nos veremos en el Siguiente Capitulo :P**_

**WOW WACKA ADIOS! XP**

**_PRÓXIMAMENTE..._**

– Dawkins: seria una pena, que se llegue a saber de esto...**O_o!**


	3. El Beso

**[El Beso]**

– Dylan: Ok entonces a la de 3 ¿sí? **(le pregunto sonriendo de una manera algo rara pero linda)**

– Dolly: Ok **(Dolly al responder esto y al ver esa sonrisa, sentía su corazón latir con mucha fuerza)**

– Dylan: 1 **(El corazón de Dylan empezó a latir sin control en este punto)**

– Dolly: 2 **(ambos empezaron a entrecerrar los ojos)  
**  
**(Dylan y Dolly estaban justo a 3 pasos y conforme contaban se iban acercando…..…)**

– Dylan y Dolly: 3…..

**(En ese momento Dylan y Dolly se dieron un tierno beso que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera para ambos, lo que para ellos parecía una eternidad en realidad se habían quedado un par de minutos besándose pero tuvieron que separarse pues ya necesitaban respirar)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ***Recuperando el aliento tras el beso* (se podía ver una cámara en la parte de arriba apuntando directamente a Dylan y Dolly)  
**  
– ¿?¿?¿?: Seria una lastima que esto se llegue a saber :) **(dijo un Dalmata mientras escondía la cámara de nuevo en un agujero que había en el techo y se fue)**

**(regresando con Dylan y Dolly ninguno pudo mirar al otro a la cara pues estaban tan sonrojados que ambos parecían tomates Dálmatas y tan avergonzados por lo que acababa de suceder que no podían pronunciar bien nada correctamente así que ambos se quedaron callados pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y más que todo el por qué lo hicieron)**

– Dolly: **(Me beso, Dylan Me Beso, ME BESO! No lo puedo creer, ¿porque me beso?, pero más importante ¿porque yo le permití que lo hiciera?...Un momento, pero, yo también me le acerque cuando él se acercó, ¿yo también quise BESARLO!? ¡No, no, piensa bien Dolly, él es mi hermano! Pero…... porque me siento tan feliz… a menos que….No, NO PUEDE SER!)**

– Dylan: **(A ver Dylan tranquilízate...razona bien lo que acaba de pasar..…no es tan grave como parece, solo acabas de besar a Dolly….TU HERMANA!, pero ¿Porque lo hiciste Dylan?!...ok si ella es muy hermosa lo sé, pero… ¿porque estoy diciendo eso?! No puedo estar enamorado de Dolly no tiene Lógica!...aunque ella también se acercó cuando yo lo hice *sonrisa mental*…..oh NO!)**

**(Tras esto ambos alzaron la vista solo para encontrar la cara ardiendo de vergüenza del otro lo cual no ayudo a ninguno con sus dudas.  
Pero ambos se quedaron estupefactos cuando una risita muy joven los regreso a la realidad)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ¡¿Ah?! **(regresaron a ver con mucho temor, solo para encontrar a Dorothy viéndolos directamente a unos 4 metros de ellos con una sonrisa en su cara, pero con los ojos bien abiertos)**

– Dolly y Dylan: ¡¿Dorothy?! **(se regresaron a ver entre ellos pensando en lo peor)**

– Dorothy: Jejejeje **(se ríe con su risa de siempre)**

– Dylan: Do-Dorothy que haces aquí!? **(lo dijo súper nervioso pues no sabía que tanto tiempo había estado allí)**

– Dolly: No-no deberías estar arriba!? jugando con tus hermanos!? **(dijo muy preocupada pues al igual que Dylan temía saber cuánto tiempo los llevaba viendo)**

***Nota del autor***

****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**  
Aunque Dorothy no habla nada (literalmente en la serie) aquí puede hablar pero muuuuy poco ósea solo dice una que otra palabra nada mas (no habla fluido), sin más que decir continuemos. : )**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

– Dorothy: ¡Dylan! ¡Dolly! ¡Jugar! **(en eso Dorothy se abalanza sobre Dylan para abrazarlo)**

– Dylan: Supongo que me dices que querías jugar con Dolly y yo ¿verdad? **(lo dijo un poco menos nervioso, pero aun temiendo esa posibilidad)**

– Dorothy: ***Asintiendo felizmente*  
**  
– Dolly: Pero Dorothy tienes que avisar antes de bajar así no más! **(dijo aun preocupada)**

– Dorothy: Perdón…. **(lo dice triste y mirando para el piso)**

– Dylan: No es culpa de Dorothy ella es muy pequeña, además….. ta-tal vez no haya visto nada **(lo dijo un poco sonrojado y nervioso)**

– Dolly: Dorothy…tu vi-vistes algo o eh….**(no sabía cómo preguntarle sin decirlo ella misma)**

– Dylan: Lo que Dolly trata de preguntar es….. ¿vistes que estábamos haciendo….. ¿Dolly y yo? **(lo dijo muy sonrojado y Dolly no se quedó atrás en esto)**

– Dorothy: ***niega con la cabeza*** **(aunque se podía notar que lo hacía con duda)**

– Dylan: ¿Segura Dorothy? Tranquila, no estás en problemas solo quiero la verdad **(lo dijo tratando de sonar sereno y confiado)**

– Dolly: Dorothy tranquila solo seamos sinceros ¿ok?

– Dorothy: esta…..bien **(dijo un poco nerviosa)  
**  
– Dylan: Si vistes algo dímelo con confianza, hasta para…. que seas mi _"Guarda secretos"_

**_/FLASHBACK/_**

**Dorothy y los demás cachorros estaban durmiendo en el piso de abajo [sala] pues ya era de noche, pero Dorothy se despertó al oír unas pequeñas risas, así que se levantó y se puso a jugar con un juguete (Hueso azul) en la cocina, pues le encantaba hacerlo cada que podía, sin prestarle mucha atención a la risa que la despertó hace unos minutos, sin embargo ella se detuvo cuando escucho otra risita seguida de un sonido familiar la voz de su madre.**

– Dorothy: Mamá **(dejo de jugar y se dirigió a arriba subiendo por las escaleras)**

**(Conforme iba subiendo podía escuchar más risitas de su madre y también podía escuchar ahora a su padre que le decía**)

– Doug: Jejeje siempre me encanto tu forma de reír, mi cielo **(lo dijo de manera dulce)**

– Dalilah: Y a mí tu forma de ser, mi amor jejeje **(dijo con mucho amor)**

**(Dorothy ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, escondida pues quería saltar para sorprenderlos, sin embargo tras no ver a sus padres así, de juntos mucho tiempo, decidió quedarse ahí un rato más y seguir escuchando)**

– Doug: Te amo muchísimo, mi cielo **(se lo dijo abrazándola con mucho amor)**

– Dalilah: Y yo te amo muchísimo más, mi héroe **(Se lo dijo viéndolo de cerca y dándole un beso a Doug)**

**(Aunque Dorothy ya los había visto besarse antes, este beso fue distinto pues siempre vio a sus padres besarse pero muy rápido [picos/besos cortos sin lengua] pero este beso fue lento y ambos se quedaron así un par de minutos, Dorothy al no saber de esto iba a entrar pues parecía que se habían quedado dormidos así, sin embargo se detuvo al escucharlos reírse tras el beso y retomar su conversación)**

– Doug: jejeje Siempre sabes cómo atraparme con la guardia baja **(le dijo mientras le sonreía)**

– Dalilah: Si y soy buena en eso **(le dijo mirándolo entrecerrados los ojos)**

– Doug y Dalilah: Jejejejeje **(se rieron un poco ante lo que acababa de decir Dalilah)**

– Dalilah: ¿Oye quieres ir al balcón a ver las estrellas? **(se lo dijo con una tierna sonrisa)**

– Doug: Lo que tú quieras **(le dijo mientras le frotaba la nariz mientras Dalilah reía un poco ante el gesto)**

**(En esto ambos van al balcón de su cuarto y se sentaron a ver las estrellas, mientras Dorothy se acercó por detrás de ellos para poder seguir escuchando)**

– Doug: Sabes Siempre agradeceré el día en que nos conocimos **(lo dijo un poco sentimental)**

– Dalilah: Oh ***suspira alegremente*** y yo también, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida **(se lo dijo muy emotiva)**

– Doug: y pensar todos los problemas que pasamos para poder estar juntos ¿no?

– Dalilah: Ni me lo recuerdes, pero viendo lo que logramos, lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo

– Doug: Jejeje me alegra oír eso **(lo dijo feliz mientras la miraba)**

– Dalilah: Sé que ya lo dije hace mucho pero…..gracias por _"Perseguirme"_ **(se lo dijo mientras se acercaba a Doug)**

– Doug: Y a ti gracias por _"Perdonarme" _**(se lo dijo mientras se acercaba a Dalilah)**

***Nota del autor***

****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **  
Esas 2 frases entre comillas y cursiva son importantes para la historia de Dalilah y Doug que es la que le sigue de esta historia (obviamente es Precuela), los invito a que la lean :´D cuando salga obviamente :/**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**(En esto Dorothy solo se quedó viendo como la luna Iluminaba justo detrás de ellos iluminando "Contra Luz" la muy bonita escena, pero la escena fue alborotada cuando Doug y Dalilah escucharon tres palabras que los hizo percatar que no estaban solos)**

– Dorothy: ¡Mamí! ¡Papí! ¡Beso! **(lo dijo con mucha alegría mientras sonreía al ver a sus padres)**

– Dalilah: Dorothy, cielo ¿qué haces despierta?

**(En esto Dorothy se abalanza sobre su padre y lo abraza mucho)**

– Doug: Bueno, parece que tenemos una pequeña espía ¿no? jejeje **(lo dijo tratando de hacerle un poco de cosquillas)**

– Dorothy: ***riendo por las cosquillas*** jajajajajajaja

– Dalilah: jeje, bueno creo que ya te has desvelado mucho más de lo permitido jovencita **(se lo dijo con una sonrisa)**

– Doug: No te preocupes yo la acuesto, tu hasta eso sigue viendo las estrellas un poco más.

– Dalilah: ¿estás seguro? Tu estas tan cansado como yo **(lo dijo un poco dudosa)**

– Doug: Te recuerdo mi amor "_Lo que sea por ti_" **(le dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente y se dispuso a llevar a Dorothy de nuevo a bajo con sus demás hermanos)**

**(Mientras Doug llevaba a Dorothy en su espalda, ella dijo de nuevo tres palabras que le hicieron reír a Doug pero también se puso a pensar en ello)**

– Dorothy: ¡Mamí! ¡Papí! ¡Beso! **(mientras abrazaba a su padre alegremente por detrás)**– Doug: Jeje si

**(Aunque Doug normalmente no es de ese pensamiento pero, pensó que podría aprovechar la oportunidad para saber si Dorothy era buena guardando un secreto o no, y no perdía nada, pues si lo decía no le afectaría en nada pero si no lo hacía al menos ya sabía en quien podía confiar si necesitara hacerlo)**

– Doug: Oye Dorothy **(en esto la bajo de su espalda)**

– Dorothy: **(lo mira con duda pero aun feliz)**– Doug: Tu nos vistes a mí y a Mamá darnos un beso ¿verdad? **(le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos)**

**(Ante esto Dorothy no pudo mirarlo directo pues se volteó a ver a su izquierda, esto fue suficiente para Doug)**

– Doug: Tranquila mi pequeña no estás en problemas **(le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza)**

– Dorothy: ¿sí? **(dijo con duda)**

– Doug: Claro, porque habrías de estarlo jeje **(le dijo con una amplia sonrisa)**

– Dorothy: Que Bien **(dijo mientras volvía a sonreír)**

– Doug: Pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor? **(volviendo a recogerla en su espalda)**

– Dorothy: ¿Sí?

– Doug: Mmmmmm ya sé, quiero que seas mi "Guarda Secretos" ¿entiendes?

– Dorothy: ¿Gu-guarda….se-pretos?

– Doug: jeje Gu-ar-da, se-cre-tos, eso significa que te encargo un Gran secreto que nadie debe saber y confió mucho en ti para que lo guardes ¿entiendes?.

**(Aunque con dudas Dorothy asiente con la cabeza mientras Doug la lleva de nuevo en donde ella se acuesta normalmente)**

– Doug: Bueno ya es hora de dormir mi "Guarda Secretos" **(esto último lo dijo en susurros)**

– Dorothy: Te Quiero **(Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos ya lista para dormir)**

– Doug: y yo "te Quiero" aún más jejeje **(le dijo mientras se iba subiendo las escaleras)**

**_/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/_**

**(Dorothy después de recordar ese "recuerdo" mira hacia arriba por unos segundos y recuerda lo que le dijo su padre sobre el "Guarda Secretos" así que pensó que debía hacer lo mismo por Dylan y Dolly, por lo cual voltea a ver a Dylan y vuelve a negar con la cabeza pero mas tranquila)**

– Dylan: Ok ***suspira de alivio*** Ya ves, no vio nada, así que no hay problema en cuanto a…eso **(lo dijo viendo de reojo a Dolly pero con la voz un poco baja)**

– Dolly: Que bueno…. **(lo dijo tratando de no mirar a Dylan y un poco pensativa)**

**(En esto Dylan y Dolly ya no sabían que decir el uno al otro pues estaba Dorothy al frente así que si iban a hablar de esto tendría que ser después)**

– Dylan: Bueno….yo tengo que lavar los tazones de comida pues ya todos desayunaron.

– Dolly: Además que ya mismo debe ser hora del almuerzo jeje

– Dylan: Si….cierto **(sonriendo tímidamente)**

– Dolly: Bueno llevare a Dorothy arriba mientras haces eso, si te parece bien **(lo dijo tomando a Dorothy con su boca y tratando de salir rápido de ahí subiendo las escaleras)**

**(Aunque Dylan quería decirle que le ayudara como ya habían quedado, pensó que tal vez lo mejor era dejarla ser como ella siempre fue, pues gracias a todo eso de la "Promesa" fue que sucedió lo del beso)**

– Dylan: Eh…claro, llévala con los cachorros, juega con ellos y asegúrate de que no se metan en líos ¿ok? Después de todo siempre has hecho un excelente trabajo Dolly **(lo dijo mientras trataba de sonar sincero y alegre)**

**(En esto Dolly se detiene justo en la penúltima grada antes de llegar al segundo piso, y recordó lo que Dylan y Dolly habían quedado, se detuvo un momento lo cual Dylan pudo notar)**

– Dylan: ¿Sucede algo Dolly? **(lo dijo algo preocupado pues no se movía o respondía rápido)**

– Dolly: **(después de eso, suelta a Dorothy en el piso mientras se sienta en la grada en la que estaba y empieza a pensar mucho sobre Dylan y lo que paso hace un momento)**

**(No puedo dejar que Dylan siga haciendo todo el solo, sino todo lo que hablamos antes habría sido en vano, además que no cumpliría lo que dije que haría a Dizzy y Deede, pero no puedo bajar y estar junto a él así sin más seria raro para ambos después de lo que paso…. Dolly ¿porque te dejaste besar? …no, incluso…yo también me le acerque y…. eso solo lo habría hecho si yo también hubiera querido ¿besarlo?)**

***suspiro mental***

**(Dolly no puede ser eso, no puedes haberte enamorado de Dylan él es tu HERMANO…aunque…él teóricamente es mi Hermanastro y también es mi mejor amigo)  
*En esto empieza a sonreír*  
(Quien me ayuda sin importar que lo necesite o no, quien me aprecia a pesar de mis fallas, quien me quiere a pesar de lo que yo le haga, quien me cuida aunque lo quiera o no, quien…)**

– Dylan: ¿Dolly estas bien? **(le dijo mientras le puso la pata en su hombro tratando de hacerle saber que hablaba con ella)**

**(En esto Dolly regresa a ver a Dylan quien lo veía preocupado pero al verla reaccionar se alegra de ver que estaba bien y le sonríe)**

– Dylan: Me asustaste Dolly, creí que te paso algo **(le dijo aun con su pata en el hombro lo cual vio Dolly)**

– Dolly: Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito ¿verdad?** (lo dijo aun viendo la pata de Dylan)**

– Dylan: Pues….claro sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti jeje **(riendo un poco además de algo nervioso y quitando la pata del hombro de Dolly)**

– Dolly: ***Dulce risita pero baja*** ji ji ji ji

– Dylan: ¿Que es gracioso? **(dijo sin la más mínima idea del porque se reía y de la manera que a él le gustaba)**

– Dolly: Gracias…

– Dylan: ¿A mí? ¿porque? **(impactado por ese repentino gracias de Dolly)**

– Dolly: Gracias a ti creo, que por fin ya lo sé** (Dijo mientras sonreía muy dulcemente a Dylan quien se sonrojo un poco tras verla sonreírle así y Dolly se giró hacia Dorothy y la acaricio en la cabeza)**

– Dolly: Dorothy quiero que vayas a jugar con alguno de tus hermanos ¿vale?

– Dorothy: Bueno **(dijo mientras trataba de subir las ultimas gradas sin éxito)**

– Dylan: Te ayudo….. **(dijo mientras empujaba a Dorothy con su nariz para ayudarla a llegar a las gradas superiores)**

– Dorothy: ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Dylan! **(dijo feliz de estar ya en el segundo piso)**

– Dylan: ¡Dorothy! ¡Es genial! ya dijiste muchas Gracias y de manera fluida y no solo Gracias! **(muy alegre por su hermanita)**

– Dolly: ¡Sí! ya pudiste decirlo de manera muy fluida **(feliz del logro de Dorothy)**

– Dorothy: ¡Qué Bien! **(feliz de lo que acababa de lograr)**

– Dolly: Ve y cuéntaselo a todos para que te feliciten también!

– Dorothy: ¡Sí! ** (salió corriendo a contárselo a todos)**

– Dolly: Bueno como a todos nos pasa, Dorothy ya está creciendo **(lo dijo un tanto feliz)**

– Dylan: Recuerdo cuando Diesel dijo su primera palabra…**(dijo con algo nostalgia en su voz)**

– Dolly y Dylan: ¡Escavar! **(Dijeron al mismo tiempo lo cual ocasiono que se rieran juntos)**

– Dolly: Jajajajajajaja

– Dylan: Jajajaajajaja

**(En esto Dylan y Dolly se percataron de presencia de un Dalmata Oscuro que estaba detrás de ellos lo cual ocasiono que ambos se asustaran y gritaran, lo que a su vez ocasiono que Dolly saltara abrazando a Dylan y él también la abrazo)**

– Dante: ¿Me dan permiso para pasar? **(lo dijo un tanto incomodo)**

– Dolly: ¿Dante? **(enojada)** ¿porque te gusta solo asustar a los demás?

– Dylan: Cierto Dante **(un poco enojado)** cada vez lo haces más seguido….

– Dante: Y como les dije esa vez en el Atico…porque es más divertido y mejor…..además puedo preguntarles lo mismo **(dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y suspiraba de frustración)**

– Dylan: ¿A qué te refieres? **(dijo dudando mucho)**

– Dolly: Nosotros no andamos asustando a los demás.

– Dante: cierto, pero ¿porque cada vez que me los encuentro están así de cerca? **(lo dijo alzando una ceja y apuntando con su pata los dos)**

**(Recién ahí Dylan y Dolly se percataron de que estaban abrazados por el susto de Dante, así que se separaron aunque Dylan lo hizo más por pena mientras Dolly lo hizo un poco de mala gana)**

– Dylan: Eso es porque nos asustaste así que es por tu culpa que nos abrazamos así **(dijo esto a la defensiva)**– Dante: Claro ¿cómo hoy en la mañana no?

– Dolly: ***Muy Sonrojada* **pe-pero creí que tu….. **(nerviosísima)  
**  
– Dante: ¿Que yo que? ¿Qué soy tan tonto como para no saber que estaban haciendo?

– Dylan: ***Súper Sonrojado*** ¿a-a-a-a que te re-refieres? **(dijo muy nervioso)**

– Dante: ***Imitando a Dylan*** ¿a-a-a-a que te re-refieres? A que los encontré a ambos esta mañana a solo 5 centímetros de distancia a punto de… **(le gano la vergüenza al imaginarse la escena en sí, así que se sonrojo un poco y se calló)**

**(Aquí Dylan y Dolly no pudieron evitar sonrojarse fuertemente, pues el mensaje fue demasiado obvio)**

– Dolly: Dante… **(pero fue interrumpida)**

– Dante: ¡NO! ¡no lo quiero saber! Si es verdad, si solo fue mi imaginación, no me importa ya tengo suficientes problemas con el eminente fin del mundo como para meterme en algo así de grande.

**(En esto Dante rodea a Dylan y sigue su camino a uno de los cuartos del segundo piso)**

– Dylan: ¡Dante no es lo que tú crees!

– Dolly: ¡No puedes decir nada de esto! **(piensa en lo que dice)** ¡pues no es verdad lo que tú crees!** (tratando de sonar sincera)**

**(En esto Dante se detiene y mira a Dolly de reojo)**

– Dante: ¿En serio no es lo que pienso que es? **(pregunta sin mirarlos)**

– Dolly: Yo….. **(Dylan la interrumpe)**

– Dylan: No, no es lo que crees, nos llevamos bien cierto, pero….**(Dante lo interrumpe)**

– Dante: entonces ¿porque se besaron en la puerta principal? **(lo dijo regresando a ver a ambos solo para encontrarlos con los ojos abiertos como platos y rojos como si fueran Tomates)**– Dylan y Dolly: …. **(no sabían que decir pues Dante los vio en el acto en sí, así que no había forma de decir que era un accidente o un error)**

– Dante: Sigo esperando….**(en esto se voltea para mirarlos fija y directamente)**

**(No había nada que decir pues era cierto ellos se besaron puede que la razón sea cuestionable pero de que sucedió pues sucedió)**

– Dante: …¿al menos ambos se quieren? O ¿solo uno de los dos lo hace? Porque si es la segunda, no pienso acolitar escondiendo una mentira que a la final, le va a hacer daño a alguno de los dos. **(dijo de manera muy seria)**

**Esas preguntas los cogió desprevenidos porque ninguno se puso a pensar en eso además de la forma de pensar de Dante, no parecía del que saldría con algo así.**

– Dylan: No estoy seguro…

**(Dolly alzo a ver a Dylan aunque por un lado le dolía que estuviera indeciso pero por otro se sentía feliz pues al parecer también pensó en la posibilidad de que la quería a ella)**

– Dylan: Quiero decir, sé que muchos lo verán mal y que nuestros padres…..puede que no lo aprueben pero…

– Dolly: **(se puso triste al oír eso, pues era la cruda realidad, además Dante se fijó en la reacción de Dolly)**

– Dylan: Creo que mentiría si me dijera o te dijera, que algún día conoceré a alguien que sea mejor que Dolly…. **(Al oír esto Dolly se animó) **pues ella es extrovertida, alegre, deportista, feliz en todo lo que hace y nunca tiene miedo de hacer lo que le gusta hacer, aunque los demás le digan que no. **(Dante se impresiono al oír eso de Dylan)**

– Dylan: Ha habido veces que incluso me he puesto a pensar en si alguna futura novia o incluso en mi futura pareja jeje…. **(se sonroja un poco)**

– Dolly: **(lo mira muy alegre y atenta por todas esas cosas bonitas que dijo de ella)**

– Dylan: Mi futura pareja…..¿Podrá llegar a ser tan unida a mi como lo es Dolly? o incluso ¿podrá ser tan bella tanto por dentro como por fuera como lo es Dolly?

– Dolly: **(solo lo miraba conmovida por lo que acababa de oír de los labios de Dylan)**

– Dylan: ***Súper Sonrojado* **Yo…..amo a Dolly más allá que como un hermano y siempre lo hare **(dijo esto mirando al piso, muy apenado por lo que acababa de decir)**

– Dante: O_O **(impactado pues no creía que a la final Dylan lo admitió)**

– Dolly: :´3 **(Emocionada pues con todas esas bellas palabras que le dijo Dylan, ella se sentía en el cielo y aun quitando todo eso, en resumen dijo que la quería…..NO! incluso que la amaba)**

– Dylan: Claro que todo eso no importa, si Dolly no siente lo mismo….**(dijo de manera apagada y un tanto triste)**

– Dante: **(sacudiéndose la cabeza para reaccionar) **eh….. ¿Y tú Dolly? ¿Sientes lo mismo por el o no? **(lo dijo viéndola fijamente tratando de ver cualquier indicio de que este mintiendo)**

– Dolly: Yo…..no lo quiero **(esas palabras le hirieron muy en el fondo a Dylan pero Dolly se acercó a su oído y le dijo en susurros pero aun lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera Dante) **Yo lo amo.

**(Tras esto Dolly le da un beso en la mejilla a Dylan, que para cuando alzo la cara para ver a Dolly la vio sonriéndole)**

– Dolly: más allá del amor de un hermano….y siempre lo hare

**(En esto ambos se sonríen con amor pues saben ahora lo que siente el uno por el otro)**

– Dante: ***un poco en shock* (hasta que Dylan le hablo y se sacudió la cabeza de nuevo para reaccionar)**

– Dylan: ¿Dante?

– Dante: eh-eh digo….***aclarándose la garganta*** ¿sí que pasa Dylan?

– Dylan: ¿No se lo dirás a nadie verdad? **(se lo pregunto con un poco de miedo en su tono)**

– Dolly: Dante, sé que se ve raro y que… **(la interrumpe Dante)**

– Dante: Miren yo no soy un delator, además que fueron sinceros conmigo siquiera, aunque tuve que abrir la boca para que ustedes hicieran lo mismo. **(les dijo de manera sarcástica)**

– Dylan: Dante sé que no fuimos sinceros desde el principio contigo pero yo la quiero mucho, por favor ¿no le digas de esto a nadie?

– Dante: No, no se lo di….**(es interrumpido)**

– Dolly: Porque si lo haces todos lo sabrán y así jamás podremos estar juntos, sin que nos miren raro los vecinos o sin que nos juzguen por la espalda como familia.

– Dante: Si ya me lo dijeron, por eso yo…**(es interrumpido nuevamente)**

– Dylan: Te daré lo que quieras Dante, mi colección de rocas lunares, mis comics, lo que quieras solo pídemelo y será tuyo pero por favor no …**(Dante estalla interrumpiéndolo)**

– Dante: ¡PUEDEN CALLARSE! **(lo grito a todo pulmón)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ¿Si?... **(algo temerosos por el grito de Dante)**

– Dante: **(tranquilizándose)** Yo no diré nada ¿ok? **(dijo tratando de sonar firme y claro)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ¿en serio?

– Dante: Miren eso ya es cuestión suya, quien soy yo para negarme o apoyarlos en "SU" decisión **(se los dice poniendo énfasis en "SU")**

– Dante: Además, para el tiempo que nos queda antes del fin del mundo, mejor aprovéchenlo lo más que puedan.

– Dylan y Dolly: ¡Muchas Gracias Dante! **(en esto ambos se lanzan contra Dante y lo abrazan muy fuerte)**

– Dolly: Muchas gracias Dante esto jamás lo olvidare en serio.

– Dante: ***ahorcándose por el gran abrazo***

– Dylan: Gracias hermano, muchísimas gracias.

– Dante: ¡Ya-su-el-tenme! **(lo dijo ya casi sin aire)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ¡perdón! **(sintiéndose mal por su hermano que ahora estaba tratando de recobrar la respiración)**

– Dante: Si…..quieren agrade-cérmelo, no tienen que ahorcarme…..para eso **(lo dijo sin aire)**

–Dolly: Ups perdón jeje **(fregándose la cabeza por su torpeza)**

– Dylan: No volverá a suceder, tu tranquilo **(lo dijo sonriendo)**

**(Tras esto Dante se va a uno de los cuartos sin embargo recordó que les iba a dar un consejo aunque se sonrojo un poco al pensar en ello)**

– Dante: cierto una cosa más **(sin mirarlos pues sentía estaba sonrojado)**

– Dylan y Dolly: ¿Si?

– Dante: …. Si van a estar….."en sus cosas" al menos háganlo donde no los vea nadie ¿ok? Les recuerdo que hay cachorros aquí

**(Dylan y Dolly se pusieron rojísimos ante el consejo de Dante aunque Dolly sabía que se refería al beso, pero no era difícil mal interpretar esa oración)**

– Dylan: ¡DANTE!

– Dante: ¡Es un consejo, si quieren lo toman sino también! **(en eso entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él pues estaba muy rojo por lo que acababa de decirles a Dolly y Dylan)**

– Dizzy: Hola Dante ¿cómo estás? **(lo dijo muy alegremente)**

– Deede: Oye Dante ¿porque estas tan rojo?

– Dante: No es nada **(lo dijo aun sonrojado)**

– Dizzy: ¿Seguro? Porque pareces un tomate JAJAJAJA

– Deede: Cierto JAJAJAJA

**(En esto Deede y Dizzy se empiezan a reír mientras Dante solo va a una cama que estaba vacía por ahí y se acuesta queriendo hacer de cuentas que no sucedió nada de lo que vio)**

– Dolly: Bueno que mañana más extraña ¿no?

– Dylan: jeje supongo que si

– Dolly: ¿Y, ahora que Dylan? **(le pregunto aparentando estar tranquila)**

– Dylan: Pues…. Supongo que deberíamos ya preparar el almuerzo pues ya debe ser casi hora de almorzar **(lo dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que le decía Dolly)**

– Dolly: Es bueno saber que nunca cambiaras **(lo dijo riéndose por dentro)**

– Dylan: ¿Ah? Y ¿por qué lo dices?

– Dolly: No por nada, ¡vamos! te apuesto a que llego a la cocina antes que tu **(en esto salto en la barandilla de las escaleras diciendo su típico "BOW WACKA WOW" pero no sin tener a Dylan persiguiéndola muy por detrás diciéndole que hacia trampa)**

**(Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos, uno en especial que tenía mucho color rosado en casi todas partes, se podía ver a 3 cachorras con collares rosas con formas de Diamante, Circulo y Corazón, jugando con Dorothy aunque ella no paraba de pensar en lo que vio de Dylan y Dolly)**

– Dallas: Y yo le dije, ese es mi pony ***risa elegante***

– Destiny: O pero que simple puede ser la plebe a veces ¿no? ***risa elegante***

– Dallas: Exacto ¿puedes creerlo? **(tomando un sorbo de su taza de "té")**

– DeJaVu: ***Tosiendo en alto*** "Oigan les recuerdo que estamos jugando con Dorothy también" **(les dijo esto bajo para que no le oiga Dorothy)**

– Dallas: Oh! Cierto…..***tosiendo elegantemente*** perdónenos, no estamos acostumbrados a tener a alguien TAN prestigiosa como usted, Primera Dama.

– Destiny: Si pues su viaje fue muy agotador, como para portarnos así con usted.

– Dorothy: Tranquilas….me…gusta…..mucho….el té **(en eso sonríe felizmente, pues le gustaba pasar tiempo con las Triple D pues para ella eran las más bonitas aunque se sentía nerviosa por lo que vio hace rato ya que no sabía si hablar de ello o no)**

– Dallas: Ves esa sonrisa no me sorprende que el país entero la ame, Primera Dama es usted muy hermosa. **(dijo tratando de elogiar a Dorothy)**

– Dorothy: Muchas….….Gracias **(en esto se puso un poco triste pues ya no lo dijo de manera fluida)**

– Destiny: Oh no se preocupe Primera Dama, usted podrá hablar perfectamente cuando sea un poco más grande **(dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Dorothy)**

– DeJaVu: Que bueno que pudo visitarnos Primera Dama, la fiesta no sería lo mismo sin usted **(decía de manera muy educada mientras le servía "Té" en una taza a Dorothy**)

– Dorothy: ¡Muchas Gracias! **(se alegró pues lo pudo decir bien esta vez)**

– Destiny: ¡Oye Dorothy pudiste decirlo fluido!– Dallas: Me alegro, ves en poco tiempo hablaras tan bien y refinada como nosotras **(lo dijo poniendo su pose de Diva)**

– DeJaVu: Eso merece un brindis mis hermanas, voy por el jugo de mora!

– Destiny: Querrás decir el Champagne ¿no? **(tratando de que no se salgan del papel)**

– DeJaVu: Ups lo siento, voy por el Champagne **(poniendo voz elegante al decirlo)**

**(Sin embargo Dorothy ya les había contado el secreto de su padre a las Triple D curiosamente es por eso que se llevaban tan bien pues Dorothy les tuvo confianza a ellas por encima de los demás, así que también pensó que podría decirles a ellas sobre Dylan y Dolly y con suerte ya no se sentiría nerviosa por ello)**

– Dorothy: ¡Dallas! ¡Destiny! ¡Dejavu! **(dijo muy nerviosa pues no sabía si mismo debía decirles o no)**

– DeJaVu: ¿Si? **(trayendo una jarra con jugo de mora con un par de hielos en el)**

– Dallas: ¿Que sucede Dorothy? **(le pregunto curiosa ya que no suele alzar la voz si va a hablar solo ella)  
**  
– Destiny: Acaso es otro secreto Jajajajaja **(se empezó a reír pero no creyó que le daría en el clavo)**

– Dorothy: es eso…un….secreto…**(dijo tratando de sonar sincera)**

**(En esto Dallas y Dejavu le quedaron viendo a Destiny para que se callara y dejara hablar a Dorothy)**

– Destiny: perdón, entonces ¿es un secreto el que nos quieres contar? **(dijo tratando de dejar su risa a un lado)**

– DeJaVu: Puedes contarnos Dorothy recuerda que no es la primera vez y nadie más que las cuatro lo sabemos. **(se lo dijo tratando de sonar muy tranquila y comprensiva)**

– Dallas: además nunca es bueno guardar un secreto solo para uno es un peso muuuuy grande y te podemos ayudar a hacerlo más liviano si nos cuentas **(dijo sonriendo ampliamente)**

– Dorothy: Esta bien….pero….no.…dicen….a nadie **(lo dijo un poco nerviosa)**

– DeJaVu: ¡Claro! ¡tienes nuestra palabra verdad chicas!

– Dallas: Por supuesto siempre te ayudaremos sin importar que sea Dorothy

– DeJaVu: Además ya eres una de nosotras Dorothy **(en esto la abraza y Dallas también)**

– Destiny: ¡Genial! Aunque ¿cómo nos llamaríamos ahora? Tetra D o La D Cuádruple o…

– DeJaVu y Dallas: ¡Destiny! **(esperando que se uniera para el abrazo)**

– Destiny: ¡Oh! lo siento, lo siento **(un poco apenada pero feliz de abrazar a sus hermanas)**

– Dallas: Y dinos Dorothy ¿qué secreto tienes? **(lo decía mientras aun abrazaban a Dorothy)**

– Dorothy: Vi….un….beso **(lo dijo un tanto nerviosa)**

– DeJaVu: ¿Un beso? UY! Debes decirme ¿cuáles son tus contactos? Jejeje

– Dallas: ¡DeJaVu! ¡Déjala hablar!

– DeJaVu: ¡Ay que delicada! solo quiero enterarme de los nuevos tortolitos **(lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara)**

– Destiny: ¿Y a quien vistes besarse Dorothy? **(le pregunto tranquila pero la curiosidad la mataba por dentro)**

– Dorothy: Pues….quienes….se die-ron….el beso….son… **(muy nerviosa en este punto)**

– DeJaVu, Destiny y Dallas: ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiii? **(A las tres les mataba el suspenso)**

– Dorothy: ¡Dylan Y Dolly! **(Lo dijo gritando pues la presión fue mucha aunque gracias a ella pudo decir esto fluidamente)**

– DeJaVu, Destiny y Dallas: O_O ¡¿Qué?!

**Final del capítulo :P**

**Quiero saber ¿cuántos de ustedes siguen esta historia por el "Ship" o por la trama? O solo porque creen que al final habrá Lemon :/ (puede que sí o puede que no) :P**

**Pero eso será decisión de que tanto aprecio y cariño le pongan a la historia actual y a la de Doug x Dalilah que ya publicare.**

**No se olviden de comentar y votar pues es su forma de decirme que les gusta esta historia y que debo continuar con la misma : )**

**Cuídense y Suerte :D**


End file.
